To save time in arranging desks and chairs, a combination desk and chair is developed. The combination includes a desk having a desk surface with two supporting frames and a chair having a seat with two legs. The desk surface and the seat are made of plastic material so that the manufacturing is convenient and quick, and the supporting frames and the legs generally are made of metal tubes which are bent into desired shape so as to have the desired features. The metal tubes are fixedly connected to the desk surface and the seat by rivets to be a one-piece member so that the combination is easily moved. Nevertheless, the combination occupies a large space so that it will be a problem to store or transport multiple sets of the combination. For example, when all the sets in a classroom are required to be removed so as to have an empty space, it is impossible to collect all the sets while an enough space is maintained.
The present invention intends to provide a combination desk and chair, the desk and chair can be folded to a compact size. According to the present invention, the disadvantages of the conventional combination of a desk and a chair are mitigated.